Filofobia
by Shixxen1
Summary: -NO ES DE NARUTO- Cuenta la historia de Kurasawa Sorata,quien se enamora de un chico amable y dulce y Nagano Haku quien es el supuesto chico dulce con una personalidad secreta muy retorcida, Sorata intentara a toda costa conseguir el amor de esta persona de corazon frio.


Notas del fanfic:

Me gustaria hacer un manga de este fic, asi que si algun dibujante se interesa en ello, por favor envienme un correo a shixxen o dejenme un comentario aqui. Gracias.

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Espero que disfruten de la divertida y peculiar personalidad de Sorata. Es una pequeña introduccion a la historia que esta por comenzar.

Kurosawa Sorata, un chico de 18 que corre contra reloj con un uniforme negro, un 3 romano en su cuello, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra con botones dorados, el tres es dorado también, su camisa tiene 3 botones abiertos, tiene el cabello largo y negro, ojos verdes y piel clara, es alto, guapo, y una mochila cuelga de su hombro, corre tan deprisa que no se da cuenta al doblar la calle que él no es el único que corre.

De la nada aparece un chico justo en la esquina donde Sorata gira, va en patines rojos, su uniforme es un pantalón negro, un chaleco azul y una camisa blanca, al doblar la esquina choca con Sorata y ambos caen al suelo.

Sorata cae de espaldas y se golpea la cabeza contra la acera, el chico cae sentado y se rasca la cabeza.

—Oye —dice Sorata con enfado— ¿eres idiota?

—Perdón —el chico actúa como si no lo hubiese escuchado, se pone de pie y levanta la cara —lo lamento —pone una sonrisa tonta, su cara es simple, el color de su piel es moreno, su cabello es un castaño normal, pero sus ojos, sus ojos son morado intenso, detrás de él, las hojas de cerezo comienzan a caer.

Sorata queda paralizado.

"Para ser yo una persona a la que no le gusta ser muy alegre…"

El chico retoma su camino dejando una sonrisa atrás.

"Me enamore de una persona…"

El chico se pierde en la distancia.

"Que siempre está sonriendo"

Esta es la historia de Kurosawa Sorata, un chico que está apunto de descubrir que ninguna persona es como se muestra ante otras.

**Filofobia 1: Kurosawa Sorata.**

Hola mi nombre es Kurosawa Sorata, tengo 17 años y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria, todavía no lo sé, pero estoy a punto de enamorarme locamente.

Era 3 de marzo y las hojas de cerezo no habían caído aun, el retraso se estaba volviendo molesto en lo personal me gustan mucho las hojas de cerezo, no verlas florecer, hacia mi dia a dia igual de aburrido que siempre.

Estaba en clase de ciencias, lance un suspiro al aire y v por la ventana los arboles tan secos como en invierno, apenas unos cuantos brotes.

—Ne Sorata —escuche la voz detrás de mí, era mi compañero Hiro — ¿estas poniendo atención a esto?

—No del todo.

—Tan honesto como siempre, ¿quieres oír una buena noticia?

—urgentemente.

—Mira lo que mi hermana compro hoy —Hiro paso un manga por debajo de su mesa, yo lo tome enseguida y me fije en el título.

— ¿Love, Love true Love?

—La protagonista es una chica muy aburrida y se enamora de un escritor, no sabe si su amor es verdadero o solo admiración, y por otro lado, el tipo es un mujeriego al que se le da muy bien mentir, así que no sabe si confiar en él o no… ¿Sorata? —Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la emoción me quemaba la garganta — ¿Qué pasa Sorata?

¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación? Realmente quiero gritar un Kya pero si lo hago el resto de mis compañeros se reirá de mí y no me dejara olvidarlo jamás, además la profesora sabrá que no estoy poniendo atención y me castigara, aunque….

Si soy castigado probablemente encuentre a una linda chica en el aula de castigo.

-imaginación de Sorata-

El mismo Sorata sentado en el aula de castigo.

—Hola —entra una chica con voz tímida — ¿eres el único que está aquí hoy?

—Si —actuando genial —mhn.

—etto… No eres un chico rudo ¿verdad?

—estoy aquí por un error.

— ¿de verdad? Lo mismo pasa conmigo, no quería hablar en clase pero mis amigas me obligaron, ¿debo ser castigada?, no tengo muchas amigas, no puedo evitar hablarles, ¿Por qué abre sido la única en gritar? ¿Por qué siempre acabo siendo castigada? ¿Soy una idiota? Y estoy diciéndole esto a un chico al que no le importa y acabo de conocer, aunque eres guapo —enrojece — ¿Por qué dije eso? —se lamenta.

—Es interesante —haciéndose el genial —continuo.

Ella cruza sus dedos y sonríe, una sonrisa perfecta.

-fin del trance-

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa definitivamente los romances en la sala de castigo no están nada mal, hasta podría convertirse en una cita diaria no programada y surgir una escena romance hentai.

-imaginación de Sorata-

La chica acostada en la mesa y el sobre ella.

—Sora-chan… —enrojece —es mi primera vez.

—Tranquila —actuando genial —seré dulce… tan dulce como tú.

-fin del trance-

Perfecto, definitivamente es una perfecta escena de romance y erotismo, genial, genial, es tan genial que gritare solo para intentarlo.

Sí. Eso hare, estoy decidido, me paro y me apoyo en el pupitre, estoy listo para gritar cuando…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg fui salvado por la campana.

—Sorata idiota —dice Hiro, suelta un libro sobre mi cabeza arruinando mi peinado —Estabas fantaseando con un romance shojo ¿no es verdad?

—imagine que si era castigado podría conocer a una chica en la sala de castigo e iniciar una historia de amor.

— ¿Qué clase de chica estaría en la sala de Castigo? —dice Hiro con cara confusa, mientras imagina chicas motociclistas, prostitutas y criminales.

—Ku… —escucho la voz detrás de mí, volteo y veo a una chica totalmente roja —Kuro- Kurosawa-san.

—¿si?

—p…—traga duro —¿puedo hablar contigo?

—si es una declaración no estoy interesado—ella no es.

—¿he? —se sorprende —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —la miro de pies a cabeza —eres aburrida. Además —miro su cabello oxigenado —no me gustan las rubias.

Camino fuera del aula y la dejo ahí, Hiro me sigue como de costumbre.

—¿eres idiota? —me pregunta mientras vamos por el pasillo —si tanto quieres un romance necesitas una chica para eso.

—esa chica usa demasiado maquillaje, reemplaza los zapatos escolares con tacones, molesta a otras compañeras, y su cabello es falso, además usa el uniforme como prostituta.

—¿y que con eso?

—La chica anime shojo es natural, pura e inocente, pero es alegre y buena persona.

—va otra vez, ¿no se te ocurre que tal vez la protagonista de los animes shojo es así porque no existen chicas así?

—No, se tuvieron que basar en alguien para crearlas.

—mientras sigas buscando a esa chica cliché, no tendrás una novia.

—gracias por el manga.

Me vio desaprobatoriamente y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Nos sentamos a comer algo. Permítanme explicarme, en realidad no estoy interesado en nada particular, soy un chico normal de preparatoria que para mí lamento me he vuelto el idol de la escuela, solo quisiera ser un chico normal, si así fuera no me sería tan difícil, si, no estoy interesado en nada, pero tengo un hobbie, o mejor dicho una pasión.

Mi nombre es Kurosawa Sorata y yo…. AMO LOS ANIMES Y MANGAS SHOJO. Una vez intente ir a la sección shojo en una librería y todos me vieron raro, todos hablaban de mí, entonces deje de hacerlo, odio ser el centro de atención, ahora solo puedo leer los mangas que la hermana de Hiro deshecha y los que a veces le pido que compre por mí, pero solo puedo conseguirlos cuando sé que ella va a comprar para ella.

Además tengo que buscar los nuevos en internet porque no puedo ir a verlos a las librerías y a veces ella no puede encontrarlos. Personalmente creo que tirar una manga es imperdonable para un fan shojo, pero solo porque ella está dispuesta a dejar ir estos tesoros es que yo puedo tenerlos.

Cuando entre a la secundaria decidí que tendría una novia, pero no una novia común, yo tendría una novia digna de ser protagonista de un anime shojo, pero para mí mala suerte me posicione rápidamente entre los idol de la escuela, recibo tantas declaraciones que es casi imposible encontrarla, y eso es un fastidio.

—Ho —libero mi emoción mientras escondo el manga tras un libro y lo leo —este manga es increíble.

—mi hermana dijo que te gustaría.

—Así es, Kurumi es la chica perfecta, es tan inocente que conmueve el corazón de Tekechi, creo que está enamorado de ella de verdad.

—hablando de mangas shojo, mi hermana quiere que le envíes una lista de los mangas que quieres porque este sábado ira a comprar.

— ¿enserio? Pero no puedo esperar hasta el lunes para leerlos, tendré que ir el domingo a tu casa, o ir a dormir el sábado para leerlos en cuanto tu hermana regrese.

—oye, no decidas esas cosas por tu cuenta, todavía me debes 15$ de la última vez que te compramos mangas shojo.

—mi billetera esta en mi mochila, puedes sacarlos de ahí.

—definitivamente leer eso no es sano para ti.

Hiro es mi mejor amigo de la vida, él fue quien me ayudo a contactar a su hermana para que me comprara mangas shojo, siempre está regañándome y haciéndose el maduro, pero es muy amable y sabe escuchar a la gente. Tiene una personalidad fría que no atrae mucho a las personas pero siempre está cuidando de otros, incluyéndome, es muy responsable y probablemente el hijo que mis padres desearían tener, en vez de mi claro.

Ese dia hubiese transcurrido normal como cualquier otro, de no ser por el mensaje que recibí en respuesta de la hermana de Hiro.

Estaba en el segundo periodo cuando lo envié, "Estoy en la escuela, esta es la lista de mangas…" fue exactamente lo que le envié. Y su respuesta fue "¿En la escuela? Yo me salte la clase, esperaba que tú también lo hicieras para ver el maratón de love or fame"

"¿LOVE OR FAME TIENE UN MARATON HOY?" Escribí con rapidez y faltas ortográficas.

"si, de 3:00 pm a 3:00 am"

Mire mi reloj, las 2:30, si salía ahora llegaría a mi casa 3 minutos después de que iniciara el maratón, grite que necesitaba ir a la enfermería, le escribí un mensaje a Hiro diciendo que recogiera mi mochila y Salí corriendo del aula sin esperar el permiso, salte el cerco y corrí tan rápido como pude.

Por un milagro divino llegue a mi casa justo a tiempo, encendí el televisor y lo primero que vi fue el anuncio.

"AHORA… El maratón de 12 horas de LOVE OR FAME!"

Si tuviese que quedarme al castigo no habría podido verlo, a decir verdad si mucho de lo que paso ese dia no hubiese pasado exactamente igual… probablemente no lo habría conocido.

A las 4:30 pm Hiro vino a dejar mi mochila, a las 4:33 se arrepintió de ir al notar lo que vería todo el dia asi que se fue, 3:00 am termino el Maraton, 3:05 me dormi, porque me quede viendo la despedida de la autora, 7:30am me despertó la alarma, no me duche puesto que tenía el uniforme puesto, corrí hasta donde mis pies dieron para llegar a la escuela a las 8, pero fue a las 7:53 que sucedió, el choque posiblemente accidental que cambio mi vida.

— ¿eres idiota? —pregunte molesto al caer al piso, entonces se levantó y mostro su cara.

—perdón —dijo, nada especial era en él, su cuerpo era delgado, flácido y bajo, su piel era igual a la del resto de japoneses, su cabello era castaño un poco más claro que los del resto, pero sus ojos, sus ojos grandes y redondos eran morado como el vino, entonces puso una sonrisa —Lo lamento — su sonrisa era especial, era amplia e inspiraba confianza, justo en el momento en que sonrió, los pétalos de cerezo cayeron detrás de él.

Se marchó con prisa sin esperar mi respuesta, era una señal, las Sakura eran una señal, como si estuviesen esperando caer, el momento perfecto para anunciar la primavera, el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró como un loco, y entonces lo supe, desde ese momento lo sé, que la chica anime shojo que había estado buscando tanto tiempo… no necesariamente tenía que ser una chica.

—¡Hiro! —corriendo llegue a la escuela, Hiro estaba en la puerta.

—creí que no vendrías—dijo en tono de mama —¿Qué rayos te paso?

—la encontré.

—¿Qué encontraste? —estaba cansado, se me dificultaba respirar y tenía sueño, para Hiro era muy difícil entenderlo.

—La chica anime shojo, existe y está aquí.

—¿aquí en la escuela?

—no, no sé, aquí en Hiroshima.

—¿cuál es su nombre?

—No lo sé.

—¿al menos la viste o la soñaste?

—Me topé con el de camino a la escuela.

—un minuto, ¿el? Creí que hablábamos de una chica.

—bueno, es un chico.

—¿ahora te gustan los chicos? Se acabó, no más shojo para ti.

—¡Hiro! No lo entiendes, de verdad es perfecto, además no es importante el género cuando es amor.

—y Ahora eres una de esas locas chicas podridas.

—¿chicas podridas? —(En Japón, "Chica podrida" o "Fujoshi" es como llaman a las amantes del yaoi, Sorata no lo sabe) —asco —(así que probablemente se imagine a una chica apestosa)

—Me refiero a las que ven yaoi.

—¿Qué es eso? —Hiro miro a su alrededor como si se asegurada de que nadie los viera, se acercó a Sorata y comenzó a susurrar.

—a veces, cuando hacen las convenciones de otakus y fanboys, hay un grupo de chicas que se viste como los personajes masculinos de las series de anime.

—¡ha, las cosplayers!

—esto va más allá de hacer cosplay, ellas hacen que nuestros personajes de machos se besen entre ellos.

—¿Besarse? ¿Dos chicos?

—inocente, no solo eso, tienen sus propios animes yaoi donde la temática principal es un hombre teniendo relaciones… —se acercó a susurrar al oído de Sorata —con otro hombre.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo Sorata —¿las chicas ven eso?

—shh —lo cayo Hiro —si, —empuño su mano con enfado —y no conforme con tener sus animes homo ellas toman personajes de nuestros animes y los dibujan en posiciones comprometedoras de sexo.

—¿sexo? —Sorata no había pensado bien las cosas —si salgo con un chico… tendré que tener sexo con él.

—¿ahora entiendes porque debes buscarte una novia de verdad?

—Lo hare.

—¡¿ESTAS DE BROMA?! —grito Hiro.

—shh —dijo Sorata.

—NO ME VENGAS CON "SHH", ¿de verdad tendrás sexo con un chico?

—pues claro que sí, porque me enamorare de él, y entonces ya no me va a importar.

—¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que te enamoradas de el? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que se enamorara de ti?

—Porque las hojas de cerezo cayeron justo cuando chocamos, justo detrás de él.

—¿y que con eso?

—¿no te das cuenta? —Hiro se quedó en silencio un rato restándole importancia, Sorata hizo una pose guay —¡ES EL DESTINO!

—¡SORATA IDIOTA! —Grito Hiro cabreado —¡SI CREES QUE TE VOY A AYUDAR CON ESTA NUEVA ESTUPIDEZ TUYA ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!

Kurosawa Sorata.

Así, pasaron las primeras clases.

—¿traía puesto algún uniforme? —pregunto Hiro lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

—traía un chaleco azul y un pantalón negro.

—¿la camisa era blanca?

—si.

—¿el chaleco estaba bordado en el pecho con letras doradas?

—si, aunque no alcance a leer lo que decía, creí que vi eso, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hiro camino con rapidez hasta la barda de la escuela, el Liberty Ju Dai no es la escuela a la que asistimos, esa barda separa a la preparatoria de la secundaria que son básicamente la misma escuela.

—Lo sé —dijo Hiro —porque es el uniforme de la secundaria a la que fuimos idiota —apunto al cerco, yo usaba chaqueta por eso no lo recordaba, igual que algunos de esos chicos, y otros vestían igual que el chico que me tope —la secundaria Liberty Ju Dai no. Tu "amor predestinado" está tomando clases en la misma escuela que tú, y solo un cerco los divide.

—jajajaja —reí con ironía —¿lo ves? Esto definitivamente es el destino.

—no sé si el destino exista pero, podemos ir en el descanso a buscarlo entre los chicos de secundaria.

—¿vas a ayudarme Hiro?

—No me malinterpretes, esto es una estupidez, pero… prometí que sería tu mejor amigo para siempre, así que iré hasta donde tu estupidez llegue.

—Hiro —lo mire con ojos de cachorro.

—No era un cumplido —dijo con Desdén, así cumpliendo su promesa, para cuando nos dejaron libres fuimos a la secundaria.

Le preguntamos a todo el que vimos pasar, lo describí tan bien como pude, pero nadie me dijo nada.

—pff.. —Hiro suspiro y se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería —que pereza, al menos hubieras preguntado su nombre.

—No importa, ya estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del…

—¿entonces porque lo estamos buscando?

—el destino necesita ayuda de vez en cuando.

—aun así, es increíble que nadie sepa de quien se trata, es decir, solo un mínimo porcentaje de personas en el mundo tiene verdaderos ojos morados, además se restaría el porcentaje de ser un chico, la mayoría de japoneses tienen el pelo negro en vez de castaño claro y por si fuera poco, puedo asegurarte que la mitad de los estudiantes prefiere la chaqueta o la camisa por si solo que usar chaleco, sin embargo, ninguno de sus rasgos lo hace destacar en lo más mínimo. Para empezar, que clase de chico de ojos morados puede ser tan ignorado.

—Él es especial.

—más bien un bicho raro. —No respondí nada, Hiro se intrigo —Sorata, ¿Qué te pasa?

No pude decir nada, como si lo hubiese llamado apareció ahí, sentado en una banca de madera, aun cuando yo lo estaba buscando, mi corazón no estaba preparado para encontrarme con él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Realmente quería correr y presentarme, pero me quede inmóvil, era algo parecido al pánico, pero me hacía sentir un poco feliz.

—¿es él? —pregunto Hiro de repente.

—sí, es el —Dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo podría confundirlo? Justo cunado encontré la determinación para acercarme a él, "Ella" apareció.

Una chica de cabellera negra y larga, agarrada en una coleta, era un cabello fino y lacio, ella tenía los ojos miel, usaba la blusa blanca y falda negra del uniforme, y sin pena ni culpa se sentó al lado de él, le susurro algo al oído y lo hizo sonreír, ella sonrió también y ambos comenzaron a reír juntos.

—Kirasato Megumi —dijo Hiro, voltee a verlo sorprendido —ella estaba en primero cuando nosotros nos graduamos, si no ha suspendido debe estar en su último año de secundaria, podemos intuir que se conocen bastante bien, así que supondremos que él está en la misma clase que ella. Kirasato es famosa por ser extremadamente delgada, las chicas solían molestarla y los chicos no se le acercaban, ella no tenía amigos y siempre estaba sola, aunque… —Hiro dirigió su vista hacia ella —siempre está sonriendo.

—No me importa si es su amiga o lo que sea —dije determinado —iré a hablarle —justo cuando iba a correr Hiro se interpuso y me halo hacia atrás.

— ¿Y si es su novia igual no te importa? —Claro que había pensado en eso, pero no tuvo una repercusión hasta que lo dijo Hiro —Además, que a ti de pronto te gusten los chicos, no significa que el sienta lo mismo. Por favor, por esta vez, piensa las cosas un rato.

— ¿soy un idiota?

—Lo eres.

—Lo soy —sonreí con melancolía, es demasiado cruel, ni siquiera pude tener una ilusión antes de que me la arrebataran, o tal vez fue que me ilusiones demasiado rápido por lo que ahora me siento así.

Estaba feliz, porque la había encontrado, ¿Qué debería pensar? ¿De verdad es que simplemente no existe?

—¿he? ¿Kurosawa-senpai? —la voz me saco de mis pensamientos, ahí estaba frente a mí, Kirasato Megumi ¿era una bruja o qué?, ¿Qué técnica de tele transportación habría utilizado? —Lo sabía —sonrió ella —Tu eres Kurosawa-senpai, y tú eres Matsuno-senpai.

—Hola Megumi-san —saludo Hiro —tanto tiempo.

—Ho, Matsuno-senpai sabe mi nombre.

—conozco los nombres de todos, recolectar información es mi mayor pasión, aunque no lo conozco a el —señalo al chico, que discreto Hiro.

—ha, es Nagano-kun. —Dijo ella, luego le hizo un saludo con el brazo — ¡Nagano-kun, ven por favor!

El chico sonrió, incluso su sonrisa es como la de una protagonista shojo, tomo su bolso y el de Megumi y se acercó con prisa.

—¿Qué tal? —saludo con alegría —Mi nombre es Nagano Haku —hizo una reverencia, igual de educado que una protagonista —mucho gusto senpais.

¡ME LLAMO SENPAI!

—yo soy Matsuno Hirosaki y este idiota de aquí es Kurosawa Sorata —apuntando hacia mí.

—mucho gusto, senpai — Haku me hizo reverencia—Megumi-chan, tenemos que irnos.

—gracias por hablarme senpai —sonrió Megumi, los 2 se fueron corriendo.

—Sorata —susurro Hiro debido a que me quede en silencio.

—No me reconoció —dije con una sonrisa fue irónico, no debí pensar que porque una persona se vuelva importante, para al otro de repente, eso también le pasara a él.

—¿realmente crees que estás enamorado de ese chico?

—Realmente.

—Entonces dale tiempo —dijo Hiro más animado por alguna razón —espérate unos meses y si no se te pasa, entonces te le declaras.

Hiro tenía razón, para empezar en que soy un idiota, ni siquiera me senté a pensar que Haku podría tener novia, podría no gustar de los chicos y podría no recordar un choque accidental con un chico común, creo que la razón por la que no había pensado en eso es porque soy egoísta, y por alguna razón creí que mis sentimientos serian correspondidos simplemente porque así lo deseaba yo.

Cuando conocí a Haku, luego de la ilusión, la desilusión y la nueva ilusión, entendí lo que se siente enamorarse a primera vista y que la otra persona no se entere, entendí lo que se siente temer que esa persona tenga a alguien, el nudo en el estómago que se hace cuando quieres confesarte y no puedes, porque más que nada conocí un nuevo miedo que para mí, alguien que es idolado por todos era imposible conocer.

El miedo a no ser aceptado. El miedo a ser rechazado.

Nunca hice nada por acercarme a él, tenía miedo de decir algo estúpido y dar una mala impresión, solo lo observe desde lejos, el chico que siempre está sonriendo, el chico que siempre es ignorado por los demás, el chico que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a otros, el chico al que no le importa ser reconocido, no, no era un manga shojo, era un chico real que definitivamente encajaba en el perfil de una protagonista shojo, y mientras más se parecía a ella, más hacia que mi corazón latiera por él.

Estaba esperando el momento adecuado, o más bien estaba esperando otra señal, de seguro crees que soy un idiota, y si lo soy, porque creo de manera ciega y de todo corazón que tendré un romance estilo shojo con ese chico con el que no me atrevo a hablar, me ha fascinado solo con una mirada, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer excepto tener la esperanza de que este chico es para mí.

Esa señal la recibí hasta un año después, justo cuando llegue a la ceremonia de ingreso, no escuche el discurso porque era una lata y me quede sentado en un árbol del patio, y entonces sucedió.

Ahí estaba con la sonrisa de siempre, cargando un maletín café, se había convertido en un chico de preparatoria, y había entrado a la misma preparatoria que yo estaba.

Quise correr y derrochar toda mi felicidad en él, pero la sombra de Kirasato Megumi apareció detrás de él, lo tomo del brazo y camino a su lado.

¡ESCORIA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERCARTE CON TANTA CONFIANZA A MI HAKU?!

Creo que para todas las personas, y no solo para mí por ser un idiota, hay un límite entre el momento en el que dejamos de pensar las cosas y solo "lo hacemos" ya estaba harto de esperar, perdí mi compostura ante mis deseos, saque una libreta, busque los casilleros de primer año, tarde 38 minutos de entre todos los nombres en encontrar el suyo, "Nagano Haku" escribí con plumón negro y simple "En el parque que está cerca a tu casa a las 6:00 pm, Te estaré esperando" y lo doble mal, rápidamente lo metí al casillero.

Me recargue en ellos para respirar un poco, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— ¡NOOO! —grite, trate de meter mis dedos y recuperarlo pero obviamente las rejillas eran demasiado pequeñas, era el fin, si lo dejaba plantado se enojaría conmigo y si iba de seguro seria rechazado porque no me conoce.

No quiero que Haku me odie, pero tampoco quiero ser rechazado. ¿Qué hago?

Llegue a la conclusión de que lo echo, hecho estaba y al siguiente dia, me encontré a mí mismo sentado en una banca en el parque.

Claro, como puse "el parque que está cerca de tu casa" seguro sabrá que lo he seguido a casa, pensara que soy un acosador, o ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué tuve que ser guapo en lugar de listo?

Entonces sonó mi reloj, eran las 6:00 en punto y ni rastro de Haku, si cree que soy un acosador o un desconocido, seguramente no vendrá y yo me abre preocupado tanto para nada.

Tal vez era mejor si no venía, entonces no sería rechazado y podría tener otra oportunidad.

6:01 ¡NO VENDRA! ¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO POR PENSAR QUE LO HARIA!, ¡NO ENGAÑO A NADIE, JAMAS TENDRE OPORTUNIDAD! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ DEJE ESA ESTUPIDA NOTA PARA EMPEZAR?! SOLO ME LASTIMO A MI MISMO…

— ¿disculpa? —escuche la voz detrás, voltee y lo vi, apenas me cruce con sus ojos morados y me percaté de que era el — ¿eres estudiante del Liberty?

—S-si —y cuando por fin estuvo ahí…

— ¿tú me dejaste esto? —saco la nota de su camisa.

—… —no pude decir nada.

—Disculpa si no es tuya.

—Es mía —VAMOS, SE UN HOMBRE, COBARDE.

—ha ya veo —oculto su cara un poco —mira, no sé qué problemas tengas conmigo pero… yo no busco meterme contigo así que… lo lamento si…—lo sabía, me va a rechazar —lamento haberte ofendido, pero… —Espera un momento.

—¿problemas?

—si, tu dejaste esta carta en mi casillero ¿no? —me mostro la nota, si era la mía —yo soy Nagano Haku.

— ¡NO! —Grite enseguida, por si fuera poco acabe siendo malinterpretado — ¡ESA NO ES UNA NOTA BUSCANDO PELEA! —grite en un esfuerzo por darme a entender.

¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA DE MI! Estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo.

¿"El parque que está cerca de tu casa a las 6:00 pm, te estaré esperando?" Lo veas por donde lo veas eso es una amenaza, ¡¿Por qué TENGO QUE SER TAN IDIOTA?!

— ¿a no? —Pregunto un poco aliviado —entonces lo siento, ha… me voy.

— ¡ESPERA! —grite antes de que se marchara. Se paró en seco y me vio — ¿no quieres saber de qué es esa nota?

—Te escucho—puso su sonrisa de siempre.

—Es…. —enrojecí inevitablemente, otra vez esta sensación parecía al pánico, el miedo a ser rechazado, no lo puedo dejar vencer —una nota… —ho por dios, dilo no seas marica —es una nota de amor. — ¿Lo dije? ¿De verdad lo dije?

— ¿ho? ¿Ha…? ¿Te equivocaste de casillero?

—NO. Era una nota de amor —y de pronto, el miedo desapareció y las palabras que había querido decir todo este tiempo salieron por si solas —para ti. Nagano Haku, tú… me gustas.

Creo que podría elegir como uno de los momentos más eternos de mi vida, aquel en el que mientras esperaba su respuesta, la sonrisa de Nagano Haku era lentamente borrada de su rostro ahora serio y silencioso.

Ho valla, irónicamente ahí van las hojas de cerezo.


End file.
